Heartcatch Pretty Cure! DVD and Blu-ray
Here is a list of Heartcatch Pretty Cure! DVD releases. =DVD= Volume 1 General Information *Release Date: 16 June 2010 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3500/ Episodes *01:I'm Going to Change! Watch Me Change! *02:Am I the Weakest Pretty Cure in History? *03:The Second Cure is Full of Motivation! Special Clips *Non-Credit Opening Sequence *Non-Credit Ending Sequence *CM promotion for DVD Volume 2 General Information *Release Date: 21 July 2010 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3522/ Episodes *04:The Pretty Cure Combination Dissolves that Fast? *05:Rejected Ramen! The Family Bond is Reconcilied! *06:A Scoop! Pretty Cure's True Identity Exposed?! Volume 3 General Information *Release Date: 18 August 2010 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3540/ Episodes *07:Aspiring for the Student Council President! A Girl's Heart Can't Be Hidden! *08:Sigh of a Charismatic Model! But Why? *09:My Dad was Scouted! He'll Stop Being a Florist?! Volume 4 General Information *Release Date: 15 September 2010 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3556/ Episodes *10:The Greatest Danger! Dark Cure Has Appeared! *11:Achoo!! Kong-Fu de Power Up Shimasu!! *12:Heart Throbbing! The Big Proposal Plan! Volume 5 General Information *Release Date: 20 October 2010 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3579/ Episodes *13:The Truth Revealed! Cure Moonlight's Identity! *14:A Tearful Mother's Day! Protect the Family's Smile! *15:Unbelievable! The Student Council President in Cute Clothes! Volume 6 General Information *Release Date: 17 November 2010 *Price: ¥ 4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3599/ Episodes *16:Erika's the Rival! Written Challenge From the Drama Club!! *17:Please Recognize Our Pretty Cure Spirit! *18:The Greatest Legend! Pleasure To Meet You, Big Boss!! Volume 7 General Information * Release Date: 15 December 2010 * Price: ¥ 4,104 * Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3623/ Episodes *19:Tearful Wedding! The Souvenir Photograph of Father's Day! *20:The Third Fairy! Potpourri is Quite a Cute Baby! *21:Fairy Adventure! The Pretty Cure Scouting Strategy! Volume 8 General Information * Release Date: 19 January 2011 * Price: ¥ 4,104 * Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3642/ Episodes *22:Finally Found! The Third Pretty Cure! *23:Cure Sunshine is Born!! *24:Crisis of the Heart Tree! Time to Fly, Pretty Cure!? Volume 9 General Information *Release Date: 16 February 2011 *Price: ¥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3659/ Episodes *25:Let's Go to the Beach! Itsuki's Lighthearted Summer Camp! *26:Have Courage! It's Wonderful to Be My Friend!! *27:Who is that Handsome Old Man? Cure Flower's First Love Story! Volume 10 General Information *Release Date: 16 February 2011 *Price: ¥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3661/ Episodes *28:Sabaku's Greatest Plan! We Won't Finish our Summer Break Homework! *29:Summer's Last Legs! My Dress is Finished!! *30:Potpourri Runs Away! Itsuki is Upset! Volume 11 General Information *Release Date: 16 March 2011 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3679/ Episodes *31:Her Sorrowful True Colors! That was Miss Yuri's Fairy... *32:Showdown with the Handsome Man? No One Told Me That! *33:Cure Moonlight is Finally Reborn! Volume 12 General Information *Release Date: 16 March 2011 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3681/ Episodes *34:A New Amazing Power! Cure Moonlight! *35:Exciting School Fair! Chaotic Fashion Club! *36:Everyone's the Main Character! It's Our Stage!! Volume 13 General Information *Release Date: 20 April 2011 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3693/ Episodes *37:We'll Become Strong! The Test is Pretty Cure vs. Pretty Cure!! *38:Pretty Cure Transforms Into Super Silhouette! *39:Erika's in a Pinch! The Marine Tact Is Stolen!! Volume 14 General Information *Release Date: 20 April 2011 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3695/ Episodes *40:Farewell, Sasorina...A Heart Flower that Blossoms Even in the Desert!! *41:Fairies Transform!? The Pretty Cure Acting Troupe Begins!! *42:Confused Yuri! A Love Letter is Found... Volume 15 General Information *Release Date: 18 May 2011 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3703/ Episodes *43:A New Family Member! I'm Going to Be A Sister! *44:A Christmas Miracle! We Met Cure Flower! *45:It's of No Use Already...Our World Has Been Turned Into a Desert... Volume 16 General Information *Release Date: 18 May 2011 *Price: ￥4,101 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3702/ Episodes *46:Kumojacky! Cobraja! We Will Never Forget You!! *47:Please Say It's a Lie! The True Identity of Professor Sabaku!! *48:For Our Planet! For Our Dreams! The Pretty Cures Will Transform One Last Time!! *49:Everyone's Hearts are One! I'm the Strongest Pretty Cure!! Movie DVD *Release Date: 16 March 2011 *Price: ￥5,076 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3685/ Product Specifications *Movie Menu *Color DVD Case Subtitled Japanese picture label this title only ※ (accepted on / off) =Blu-ray= Volume 1 General Information * Release date: 2 November 2016 * Price: ￥42,984 * Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4273/ Episodes *01:I'm Going to Change! Watch Me Change! *02:Am I the Weakest Pretty Cure in History? *03:The Second Cure is Full of Motivation! *04:The Pretty Cure Combination Dissolves that Fast? *05:Rejected Ramen! The Family Bond is Reconcilied! *06:A Scoop! Pretty Cure's True Identity Exposed?! *07:Aspiring for the Student Council President! A Girl's Heart Can't Be Hidden! *08:Sigh of a Charismatic Model! But Why? *09:My Dad was Scouted! He'll Stop Being a Florist?! *10:The Greatest Danger! Dark Cure Has Appeared! *11:Achoo!! Kong-Fu de Power Up Shimasu!! *12:Heart Throbbing! The Big Proposal Plan! *13:The Truth Revealed! Cure Moonlight's Identity! *14:A Tearful Mother's Day! Protect the Family's Smile! *15:Unbelievable! The Student Council President in Cute Clothes! *16:Erika's the Rival! Written Challenge From the Drama Club!! *17:Please Recognize Our Pretty Cure Spirit! *18:The Greatest Legend! Pleasure To Meet You, Big Boss!! *19:Tearful Wedding! The Souvenir Photograph of Father's Day! *20:The Third Fairy! Potpourri is Quite a Cute Baby! *21:Fairy Adventure! The Pretty Cure Scouting Strategy! *22:Finally Found! The Third Pretty Cure! *23:Cure Sunshine is Born!! *24:Crisis of the Heart Tree! Time to Fly, Pretty Cure!? Product Specifications *Color Blu-ray Digipak Case Special Clips *Non-Credit Opening Sequence *Non-Credit Ending Sequence *Collection scenes of the transformation & tricks *Collection scenes of End Cards *Voice Actor Round-table (Mizuki Nana, Mizusawa Fumie, Kuwashima Houko, and Hisakawa Aya) Volume 2 General Information * Release date: 7 December 2016 * Price: ￥42,984 * Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4276/ Episodes *25:Let's Go to the Beach! Itsuki's Lighthearted Summer Camp! *26:Have Courage! It's Wonderful to Be My Friend!! *27:Who is that Handsome Old Man? Cure Flower's First Love Story! *28:Sabaku's Greatest Plan! We Won't Finish our Summer Break Homework! *29:Summer's Last Legs! My Dress is Finished!! *30:Potpourri Runs Away! Itsuki is Upset! *31:Her Sorrowful True Colors! That was Miss Yuri's Fairy... *32:Showdown with the Handsome Man? No One Told Me That! *33:Cure Moonlight is Finally Reborn! *34:A New Amazing Power! Cure Moonlight! *35:Exciting School Fair! Chaotic Fashion Club! *36:Everyone's the Main Character! It's Our Stage!! *37:We'll Become Strong! The Test is Pretty Cure vs. Pretty Cure!! *38:Pretty Cure Transforms Into Super Silhouette! *39:Erika's in a Pinch! The Marine Tact Is Stolen!! *40:Farewell, Sasorina...A Heart Flower that Blossoms Even in the Desert!! *41:Fairies Transform!? The Pretty Cure Acting Troupe Begins!! *42:Confused Yuri! A Love Letter is Found... *43:A New Family Member! I'm Going to Be A Sister! *44:A Christmas Miracle! We Met Cure Flower! *45:It's of No Use Already...Our World Has Been Turned Into a Desert... *46:Kumojacky! Cobraja! We Will Never Forget You!! *47:Please Say It's a Lie! The True Identity of Professor Sabaku!! *48:For Our Planet! For Our Dreams! The Pretty Cures Will Transform One Last Time!! *49:Everyone's Hearts are One! I'm the Strongest Pretty Cure!! Product Specifications *Color Blu-ray Digipak Case *Color Vol.1 & 2 Blu-ray Collection Case *Booklet Blu-ray DVD General Information * Release date: 16 March 2011 * Price: ¥ 8,208 * Product Link: http://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3687/ Product Specifications *Movie Menu *Color Blu-ray Case Subtitled Japanese picture label this title only ※ (accepted on / off) Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Merchandise Category:DVDs Category:Blu-rays